Turn Back The Time
by MagnaeYK
Summary: Luhan yang hamil dan Sehun yang meninggalkannya. Suatu hari seorang pria mengetuk pintu rumah seorang kakek 70 tahun bernama Sehun, mengatakan bahwa ia adalah anaknya dan ibunya-Luhan- sedang sekarat. Karena penyesalan yang terlalu dalam, Sehun di beri kesempatan untuk kembali ke masa lalu demi mendapatkan Luhan lagi hanya dalam 1 tahun sebelum Sehun meninggal. RatedM/boyxboy


**Turn Back The Time**

 **HunHan/Rated M/boyxboy**

.

.

.

Cerita ini di mulai ketika musim semi datang dan mempertemukan mereka hari itu.

Sehun berdiri tegak memandang seorang pria manis tengah memberikan pidatonya di podium di atas sana. Bibir mungilnya mengucapkan selamat datang bagi para anak-anak yang baru di terima di SMA Hanri tahun itu.

Angin musim semi berhembus lembut menyapa para siswa yang baru mencicipi seragam SMA yang tengah berbaris rapi di tengah lapangan, mendengarkan pidato dari kakak senior sekaligus ketua osis mereka di atas sana. semua lelaki dan gadis-gadis seakan tersihir dengan paras pria mungil itu, aura nya yang manis, berwibawa serta bijaksana membuatnya seakan menjadi seorang malaikat.

Xi Luhan, itulah namanya. Julukannya di sekolah adalah sang 'Malaikat' kebaikannya yang selalu membantu orang lemah, kepandaiannya bergaul, dan kepintarannya membuat semua orang menyukainya. Bisa dibilang, dia anak paling populer di sekolah itu. Tidak ada yang tidak menyukai Luhan, mungkin kecuali anak-anak berandal yang selalu berakhir di hukum karena Luhan.

"psst Sehun, kau tau dia kan?"seorang lelaki yang berdiri tepat di sebelah pria tinggi bermata elang yang baru saja di panggilnya Sehun berbunyi.

"Yah, semua orang membicarakannya"jawab Sehun tampak cuek.

"Oh Tuhan, dia manis sekali. Julukannya adalah malaikat kau tau? Aku penasaran bagaimana jika malaikat seperti dia berada di atas ranjang"bisik pria berkulit gelap itu.

Sehun berdecak malas, ia heran bagaimana bisa di kepala pria itu hanya ada pikiran mesum "hentikan omongan kotormu itu, Jongin"kata Sehun datar yang membuat Jongin hanya mendecakkan lidahnya dan kembali mendengarkan Luhan.

Upacara penyambutan siswa baru itu pun berakhir dengan hikmat.

.

.

.

"Luhan, sepertinya akan ada yang menyaingi kepopuleranmu!"ujar Baekhyun, sahabat Luhan sekaligus ketua dewan pengawas siswa di sekolah.

Luhan tersenyum tipis lantas mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas "aku tidak populer, Baek"jawab Luhan, ia menghela napasnya malas. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu "kau selalu saja mengatakan hal itu ughh tapi apa kau tidak penasaran siapa orangnya?"tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan menghela napasnya kembali lalu memutar bola matanya malas. "Siapa?"tanyanya lantas membuka buku biologi di hadapannya dan mulai membacanya. Itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk tidak mendengarkan gosip-gosip Baekhyun.

"Oh Sehun, dia anak kelas 1. Aku melihatnya kemarin dan heol dia tinggi, tatapannya tajam, tampan dan...sexy"cerita Baekhyun heboh "berbeda sekali denganmu, kau itu manis, pendek, dan cantik"lanjut Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

Luhan menutup bukunya kesal dan menatap Baekhyun "aku tidak cantik! Aku ini pria!"teriaknya tak terima.

"Ouhh baiklah yang mulia Luhan yang tampan"goda Baekhyun, faktanya Luhan memang benar-benar cantik dan itu bukanlah sebuah opini Baekhyun belaka, Luhan tahu bahwa semua orang berpikir begitu. Entah berapa kali pun ia mencoba style laki-laki maskulin dirinya akan tetap dibilang cantik dan manis. Pada akhirnya Luhan menyerah dengan penampilannya.

"kau lapar? ayo ke kantin"ajak Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang tengah merajuk. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Baekhyun langsung saja menarik tangan Luhan untuk menyeretnya ke kantin.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah menuju kantin. Luhan hanya diam karena merajuk sementara Baekhyun masih mengoceh tentang si Oh Sehun yang bahkan Luhan tidak tahu yang mana orangnya.

"Oh? Ya! Park Chanyeol! Kau tidak memakai bajumu dengan benar lagi!"teriak Baekhyun nyaring ketika matanya mendapati Chanyeol -si pria yang selalu tidak memakai bajunya dengan benar. Dan tentunya sebagai ketua dewan pengawas siswa, Baekhyun harus menegurnya. Ia membenarkan ban tangan tanda bahwa dia adalah pengawas siswa di lengannya, tak lupa mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dan pulpen.

"Luhan kau duluan saja"ujar Baekhyun tanpa menatap Luhan dan langsung mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah berlari kesetanan. Baekhyun sangatlah menyeramkan jika sudah memenuhi tanggung jawabnya.

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tidak jera sekalipun setiap hari. Seakan tidak ada hari damai jika Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol. Luhan lantas melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kantin, perutnya juga sebenarnya sudah meronta meminta makanan.

Luhan menatap lantai malas ketika seorang pria berbadan tinggi tengah melangkah dengan arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan ketika itu pula pria di hadapannya itu juga mendongakkan kepalanya.

Mata mereka bertemu. Luhan dapat dengan jelas melihat mata elang itu sementara pria itu dapat dengan jelas menatap mata rusa yang manis itu. Waktu seakan melambat ketika mereka berpas-pasan dan saling melewati satu sama lain. Seakan detakan jam berhenti hanya untuk menghargai momen itu, suara derap langkah kaki mereka pun seakan lebih besar dari biasanya. Seakan angin musim semi tengah mempertemukan mereka.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga dengan pria itu. Keduanya berbalik secara bersamaan dan mata mereka bertemu lagi, kali ini lebih dekat. Angin yang entah masuk dari mana tiba-tiba berhembus di antara mereka, menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka dan waktu juga masih terasa lambat.

Luhan merasakan jantungnya menghangat dan berdebar, seakan ada rasa bahagia yang tiba-tiba mencuat dari hatinya dan membuat darahnya berdesir di setiap debaran jantung.

"Oh Sehun!"suara seorang pria terdengar dari ujung lorong di belakang Luhan. Sehun sontak memutuskan kontak mata dan beralih menatap pria yang tengah berlari ke arahnya "Jongin"panggil Sehun datar.

Luhan tersadar bahwa mereka tak lagi saling menatap lantas ikut melihat siapa yang tengah datang ke arah mereka dan pria yang tadi di panggil Sehun. Nama yang terdengar familiar bagi Luhan, dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu?

 _"Oh Sehun, dia anak kelas 1. Aku melihatnya kemarin dan heol dia tinggi, tatapannya tajam, tampan dan sexy"_

Luhan ingat, dia siswa baru yang di ceritakan Baekhyun tadi. Luhan tidak begitu mendengarkan karena itu ia sempat lupa. Sekarang Luhan mengerti mengapa Baekhyun begitu heboh ketika menceritakan tentangnya. Auranya... memang berbeda.

"O-oh! Luhan sunbae"kaget Jongin ketika melihat Luhan tengah memandang ke arahnya, la lantas bergegas membungkukkan tubuhnya "a-annyeong haseo, a-aku fansmu, sunbae"Jongin tersenyum-senyum tak jelas, sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum ramah lantas kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Jadi dia ketua osis kita?"tanya Sehun datar ketika Luhan sudah menjauh.

"Kau benar buddy! Kita beruntung hari ini karena bisa melihatnya dari dekat!"heboh Jongin. "Dan hey, kau lupa padanya secepat itu? Kita baru melihatnya seminggu lalu di lapangan!"ujar Jongin heran.

"Jarak kita dengannya sangat jauh, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat jelas"jawab Sehun cuek lantas kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Ckck Sehun Sehun"Jongin berdecak tak percaya dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi... anak itu punya aura yang berbeda"bisik Sehun.

"Apa?"tanya Jongin.

"Lupakan"

.

.

.

"Sehun, bisa kau kumpulkan pr teman-temanmu dan bawa ke meja ku?"tanya

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan bangkit dari kursinya lalu mulai mengumpulkan pr dari teman-teman sekelasnya, sementara sudah kembali ke ruangan guru. "Tidak ada yang ketinggalan?"tanya Sehun memastikan bahwa semua temannya mengumpulkan pr, merasa tidak ada yang menunjuk tangan Sehun lalu langsung pergi menuju ruangan guru sesuai intruksi

Ia membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang membuat buku-buku yang tadi di bawanya jatuh berhamburan termasuk dirinya dan juga orang yang tadi di tabraknya.

"oh astaga, maafkan aku"ujar orang tersebut tampak khawatir lantas mulai mengumpulkan buku-buku yang berhamburan di lantai.

"O-oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku lah yang salah"jawab Sehun menatap pria di hadapannya sedikit gugup. Sehun pun tak tahu mengapa ia menjadi gugup, ia tak pernah merasa gugup sebelumnya. Ia tak pernah merasa waspada seperti ini.

"O-oh kau Sehun itu"ujar pria mungil di hadapannya secara spontan menunjuk Sehun.

"L-Luhan sunbae kan?"tanya Sehun terbata yang di angguki dari Luhan, ia tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana Sehun tahu namanya, itu karena Luhan selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan seantero sekolah.

"Bagaimana sunbae tahu namaku?"tanya Sehun mengerutkan kening.

"O-oh nametagmu Sehun, dan lagi pula kau anak yang sedang populer itu"jawab Luhan ramah sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang membuat kerokongan Sehun langsung terasa kering karena terlalu berdebar.

"S-sunbae, kau... mimisan"tunjuk Sehun pada darah yang sudah mengalir di hidung Luhan akibat benturan keras antara wajahnya dan buku-buku yang di bawa Sehun. Luhan lantas segara menyentuh hidungnya dan benar saja, jemarinya langsung terasa basah karena cairan merah itu.

"Kau tak apa sunbae?"tanya Sehun khawatir "sebaiknya kita ke ruang kesehatan, aku akan mengantarmu"tawar Sehun, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil "tak apa, aku bisa sendiri"jawabnya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam Luhan tepat di matanya membuat Luhan hanya mampu diam dan menahan napasnya "aku akan mengantarmu Sunbae, aku akan mengantar buku-buku ini terlebih dahulu, tunggulah disini ok?"pinta Sehun lembut.

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menahan napasnya, wajah Sehun terlalu dekat dengannya dan Sehun sepertinya tidak sadar akan hal itu padahal si mungil sudah membeku di tempatnya. Sehun tersenyum manis lantas mengumpulkan buku-buku yang tersebar di lantai lalu mengantarkannya pada .

Ia lalu kembali dan menemukan Luhan masih terduduk di sana. "Sunbae"panggilnya sembari menepuk bahu Luhan.

Luhan terbangun dari lamunannya dan menemukan Sehun sudah di hadapannya sambil menatapnya khawatir. "Ayo"ajak Sehun. Luhan tersenyum kaku lalu bangkit dibantu Sehun yang menarik tangannya. Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menggiringnya menuju ruang kesehatan.

Keduanya hanya diam dalam perjalanan, ruang kesehatan yang dekat dengan ruang guru entah mengapa kini terasa begitu jauh. Suara langkah kaki dan degupan jantung yang begitu cepat menemani perjalanan mereka. Tak ada yang berkutik, Sehun mencoba tenang seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, begitu juga Luhan. Namun, bagaimana bisa ia bersikap tenang ketika Sehun menggenggam tangannya dengan erat seakan takut Luhan akan menjauh.

"M-mengapa terasa jauh hahaha"Luhan tertawa canggung, sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis dan menganggukan kepalanya. Luhan masih memandangi tangannya yang di genggam oleh Sehun lalu memutuskan untuk mengatakannya. "S-Sehun"panggil Luhan gugup.

"Ya Sunbae?"tanya Sehun santai.

"T-tanganku... aku bisa jalan sendiri, tidak apa-apa"jawab Luhan tersenyum kaku.

Sehun menatap tangannya dan menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia telah menggenggam tangan Luhan. "O-oh maafkan aku"Sehun sontak melepaskan genggamannya. Keduanya terdiam canggung dalam diam dan saling menatap. Saling terpesona akan keindahan mata masing-masing. Saling menyelam dalam tatapan dan meyalurkan perasaan hangat.

"Luhan!"suara Baekhyun terdengar, Luhan memutus kontak mata dan menoleh mendapati Baekhyun tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi dengan hidungmu?!"teriak Baekhyun khawatir.

"Maafkan aku sunbae temannya sunbae Luhan, aku tidak sengaja menabraknya tadi"Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"O-oh kau Sehun itu"Baekhyun menatap Sehun berbinar seakan ia baru saja melihat seorang makhluk indah sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Luhan tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Baek, Sehun juga mau mengantarku ke ruangan kesehatan"jawab Luhan lembut.

"Lalu mengapa kalian menuju arah sini?"tanya Baekhyun menatap keduanya bingung. Luhan menatap Sehun bingung begitu juga sebaliknya. "ruang kesehatan ada disana, kalian sudah melewatinya"Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah belakang Luhan dan Sehun.

Keduanya sontak segera melihat kebelakang dan benar saja, mereka tanpa menyadarinya sudah melewati ruang kesehatan. Pantas saja terasa lebih lama dari biasanya. "O-oh hahaha ada apa dengan pikiranku belakangan ini"Luhan tertawa canggung dan Sehun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"K-karena Baekhyun sudah disini, kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu Sehun"ujar Luhan.

"apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun tak yakin, karena dia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk ini. Luhan mengangguk meyakinkan Sehun. Setelah yakin Sehun akhirnya meninggalkan Luhan dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Entah mengapa rasanya memandang punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh membuat Luhan merasa kecewa.

Entah itu tanpa alasan, atau mungkin sudah muncul sebuah alasan di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"Ibu aku pulang"Sehun melepas sepatunya tak lupa menaruh sepatunya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya menemukan ibunya tengah memasak makanan. "Ohh putraku sudah pulang"jawabnya lembut.

Sehun tersenyum manis lalu memeluk ibunya yang sibuk memasak dari belakang. ia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma rambut ibunya yang membuatnya tenang. Hal ini adalah hal yang paling dinikmatinya dalam hidupnya. Menghirup aroma ibunya, mendengar suara ibunya lalu bersyukur pada Tuhan karena hari ini ia masih bisa menikmati hidupnya bersama ibunya.

"Kau mulai lagi, dasar manja"kekeh ibunya yang masih memasak.

"Ibu tidak bekerja berlebihan kan?"tanya Sehun khawatir, ibu Sehun membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum lembut dengan bibirnya yang pucat.

"tidak Sehun, ibu tahu kau akan marah"ujarnya lantas melanjutkan memasak. Ibunya memang sudah lama sakit-sakitan karena paru-parunya rusak. Dulu sempat terjadi kebakaran ketika Sehun masih bayi, demi Sehun ia meniupkan oksigen ke dalam mulut Sehun, dan asap kebakaran membuat paru-parunya rusak.

Ia jadi sering gemetar, sering terjatuh dan sulit bernapas karena itu. Dan itu harus membuat Sehun merasa bersalah, ia menyayangi ibunya lebih dari siapapun. Ia bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan prestasi selama ini demi ibunya. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa di lakukan Sehun demi kebahagiaan sang ibu.

Ibunya adalah seorang single parent, ia membesarkan Sehun seorang diri. Tentang ayahnya, jujur saja Sehun tidak mengetahui apapun tentang itu, dia tak berani bertanya karena pernah melihat ibunya menangis diam-diam ketika Sehun menanyakannya saat masih kecil. Setelah itu Sehun hanya memilih diam. Menurutnya ibunya sudah di sampingnya saja ia sudah merasa cukup, dia tak butuh ayah lagi, ia yang akan melindungi ibunya.

Mereka memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari dengan uang ibunya yang bekerja sebagai tukang cuci dan Sehun yang juga bekerja tiga pekerjaan paruh waktu sekaligus. Sebenarnya ibu Sehun pun tak ingin anaknya bekerja, ia ingin Sehun menikmati masa-masa remajanya yang sepantasnya. Namun ia pun tak bisa memungkiri bahwa mereka membutuhkan uang untuk keperluhan sehari-hari dan keperluan Sehun sebagai seorang siswa.

"apa kau bekerja hari ini?"tanya ibu Sehun lembut, Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya "ya, setelah makan"

"Kalau begitu ganti bajumu, lalu makan bayiku"ibu Sehun memukul bokong Sehun gemas. "Ibu aku bukan bayi lagi"sungut Sehun lantas menuruti perintah ibunya untuk mengganti bajunya sementara ibunya menyiapkan makanan di atas meja.

Setelah makan Sehun bergegas memakai jaket hijau lumutnya dan sepatu usangnya. "Sehun, jaketmu robek lagi"ujar ibunya sambil menatap lirih pada jaket Sehun yang entah sudah berapa kali ia jahit. Sehun ikut memandang jaketnya lalu tersenyum ke arah ibunya "ibu bisa menjahitnya lagi nanti.

"Tapi, apa sebaiknya kita membeli yang baru? Ibu punya uang"

"Tabung uang itu ibu, mungkin nanti kita bisa memakainya untuk keadaan mendesak. Jaketku ini bukanlah hal yang penting"jawab Sehun tersenyum sementara Ibu Sehun hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Aku pergi dulu bu"pamit Sehun, ibunya hanya mengangguk sambil menatap lirih pada sepatu usang Sehun yang sebenarnya sudah tak layak pakai. Ingin sekali ia membelikan sepatu baru untuk Sehun. Tapi Sehun adalah Sehun, anak yang keras kepala, yang selalu ingin menabung uang untuk 'keadaan mendesak' yang sebenarnya digunakan untuk obat ibu Sehun yang mahal.

Karena hal paling penting di dunia ini bagi Sehun adalah... ibunya.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap bosan pada komputer kasirnya. Pelanggan akhir-akhir ini jarang datang, entah mengapa Sehun pun tak tahu. Yang ia tahu ia bekerja dan mendapat gaji, itu cukup baginya. Sehun memilih duduk lalu menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. Tidak ada yang bisa di lakukannya. bermain ponsel seperti anak pada umumnya? Sehun tidak punya uang untuk membeli ponsel mahal, lagipula jika memang Sehun membelinya ia yakin tidak akan sempat memakainya.

Toh dia bekerja lalu belajar, tak ada kata istirahat baginya. Sehun sama sekali tak keberatan demi ibunya, dia pun bukan orang yang lemah. Dia cukup kuat dan jarang sakit. Beruntunglah ibunya tak perlu repot merawat dirinya.

'Kring'suara bel yang di gantung di pintu masuk berbunyi menandakan seorang pelanggan masuk. Sehun sontak bangun dan berdiri "selamat datang di cafe kami"sambutnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sehun?"suara yang tak asing memanggilnya, Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menemukan Luhan tengah berdiri di depan meja kasir dan menatap ke arahnya. Mata mereka lagi-lagi bertemu dan tenggelam ke dalam keheningan.

Lama mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya Sehun memecah keheningan "o-oh Luhan sunbae"panggilnya.

Luhan memutus kontak mata dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal "kau bekerja disini?"tanya nya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memandangi Luhan dari atas sampai bawah dan menyadari sesuatu. Semua yang di pakainya dari atas sampai bawah adalah barang bermerk yang harganya selangit. Sehun bahkan dapat langsung menyimpulkan kalau Luhan adalah anak orang kaya. Berbeda sekali dengannya.

Sehun memandangi jaketnya yang sudah robek sana sini lalu kembali memandangi baju Luhan. Dia tiba-tiba merasa di tarik jauh dari Luhan, sangat Jauh. Seakan ia dipaksa menyadarinya bahwa level mereka berbeda. Dia dipaksa menyadari bahwa Luhan itu raja dan dirinya hanyalah seorang budak

Ia lantas tertawa kecil.

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung "ada apa?"

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "tak apa" Sehun hanya menyadari bahwa begitu bodohnya ia, karena sempat berharap dirinya bisa berdiri disamping Luhan. tapi harapan itu kini dirampas paksa darinya. Dirampas karena perbedaan posisi dan keadaan. Dirampas tanpa sisa darinya. Dan Sehun dipaksa menelan fakta itu.

"Ingin pesan apa, Sunbae?"

"Ice chocolate, regular, minum disini"

Sehun menghela napasnya lalu tersenyum semanis mungkin "baiklah, pesananmu akan aku antar khusus untukmu"

Luhan membalas senyuman Sehun dengan senyuman paling manisnya. "Terima kasih"

 _Jangan tersenyum seperti itu._

 **TBC**


End file.
